Una boda?
by keshi295
Summary: Una fiesta de cumpleaños que desencadenará los siguientes sucesos, una boda? celos? La madre de Kanda se cree la dueña del mundo? Entren y lean.
1. Una boda?

Eran las 10 de la noche, y yo iba caminando por la calle de las palomas, en dirección a casa de Kanda.

Hoy era su cumpleaños, y Lavi nos auto convidó a casa de Kanda. Aún no se porqué accedió, conociendo su carácter, lo más probable es que nos hubiera degollado a todos.

Llegué a la casa, era grande y con un mini jardín al delante, que se llenaba de flores por primavera, cortesía de Tiedoll, su padre adoptivo.

Toqué el timbre de la casa, y me abrió su madre.

- Hola! – colgué la chaqueta en el guarda ropas, y me fui hacía la sala de estar..

-Hola Allen! Corre ayúdame! Kanda me está ganando a la playstation! Ay! Corre! Salta, salta! No!- Iba gritando el pelirrojo mientras Kanda le daba una paliza.

-Che! Eres tan malo que me aburro…- decía entre un bostezo.

-Dame el mando, yo jugaré en tu lugar!-

-Allen! Mi salvador! Ten, dale una paliza!- le entregó el mando.

-Jojojojojo, te daré una paliza Yu!- un aura maligna apareció en Allen.

-D-das miedo Allen…-decía Lavi con la piel de gallina- p-pero tu no te ponías así cuando jugabas a las cartas?!-

-Jojojojo! Dale las gracias a Kanda que me enseñó a jugar! Bien, he ganado!-gritaba orgulloso el peliblanco.

-Tsk… por que le enseñe a jugar…-

-Jeje, pobre Kanda…- gota estilo anime- Por cierto, como has entrado? No he sentido el timbre sonar-

-Pues me abrió su madre- mostrándole.

De repente apareció Lenalee de la cocina.

-Chicos! A comer! Espero que les guste, la madre de Kanda cocina muy bien!-

-Si!- gritaron a la vez.

Entraron al comedor, y se sentaron en su sitio.

-Hola Lenalee, no te había visto!- dijo Allen- Oooh! Cuanta comida!- decía muy emocionado.

- Jeje, es que mi hijo me dijo que tenías mucho apetito.-

- Pues a comer!- gritó Lavi.

Todos empezaron, la comida estaba muy buena, y enseguida llegaron a los postres.

-Uf… pensaba que nunca diría esto, pero estoy lleno- dijo Allen.- Tu madre cocina muy bien, Yu.-

-Solo por que es mi cumpleaños, si no nos abría hecho algo en el microndas… - a todos les cayó una gota estilo anime.

-Je-je-je… que madre la tuya…- dijo Lavi.

De repente se cerraron las luces y apareció Tiedoll con una tarta con 17 velas.

-Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos Yu, cumpleaños feliz!- Cantaban todos.

-Felicidades Yu!- sollozaba Tiedoll todo emocionado.

-Nme llames por mi nombre!- gritaba un poco rojo el samurai.

-Venga, Yu, sopla las velas y pide un deseo!- Y así lo izo, soplo todas las velas de un golpe.

Se encendieron las luces y todos lo felicitaron. Su madre cortó el pastel y se lo entregó.

-Kanda… no te comerás tu pastel…- decía con una baba en la boca Allen.

-No me gustan las cosas dulces, ten, come.- le entregó el pastel y se lo puso en la boca de un golpe.

-Aaagrh! Mah ogok!- Se estaba atragantando- Argh! Por qué lo hiciste! Casi muero!- gritaba .

-Tsk… no te hubiera pasado nada…- decía con tono indiferente.

Todos se los quedaron mirando, hasta que Lenalee interrumpió.

-Ehem… por que no brindamos por Kanda!-

-Si, buena idea!-

-No, esperad, tengo algo que decir.- se levantó Kanda.

-Seguro…- decía Allen.

-Si, ya estoy harto! Levántate!- Lo cogió por el brazo lo abrazó.

-S-si-

-Queríamos diros que… -

-Nos vamos a casar!- gritaron a la vez.

El comedor quedó congelado.

-Que pasa! Tenéis algún problema!-

-Déjalo, Yu… ya te dije que no era buena idea…-

-Felicidades? -gritó su madre.

-No nos lo esperábamos… pero no es un poco precipitado… quiero decir des de cuando…- decía Lenalee.

-Cinco meses-

-Que?-

-Que ya hace cinco meses que salimos juntos- repitió el samurai.

-I por que no nos dijisteis nada?-

-Es que Yu no quería que os lo digiese…-

-Felicidades, hijo mío! Y cuando os casareis?-

-De aquí 5 días- soltó como si nada.

-QUEEEE!!!???- gritaron todos menos Kanda.

-P-pero si aún no decidimos la data!-

-Tienes algún problema!-

-No, no…- Allen arrinconado en una esquina plantando setas- No de deja decidir nada… como será mi futuro…seré desgraciado toda mi vida… por que baranda… por que no Lenalee o Lavi que son mas atentos…-

-Venga Allen, no te deprimas… Mientras quieras a Kanda todo irá bien…- le decía con una sonrisa.

-Si!- con ojos de esperanza.- Yu, no perdemos más tiempo! Tenemos que preparar una boda!-


	2. Lucha por sus sentimientos

2. Lucha por sus sentimientos

-Te gusta este?-

-No-

- OH! Mira ese, es muy bonito!-

- Que no!

- Y este más sencillo?-

- No, no y mil veces NO!-

- pero por que!? Allen, no te gusta nada!-

- Por que soy un chico, y por eso no pienso usar un vestido!-

- Pero estarás muy mono! Y además, no quedará bien si Kanda lleva un traje y tu también!-

- Pues que lo lleve él, que con ese pelo pasaría perfectamente por mujer!-

- Puede que Kanda tenga el pelo más largo, pero tú tienes cara de niña y él no.- Afirmaba la china.- bueno, nos llevamos este! -

-Pero!-

- Pero nada!- lo arrastró hacía la caja y pagaron.

Una vez salieron, fueron a tomar algo en el br de enfrenté, donde esperaban la llegada de Lavi y Kanda que fueron a buscar un sitio para la boda.

-Yu, tienes muy buen gusto, este lugar es precioso, seguro que a Allen le encantará.-

-Si, una vez me dijo que quería casarse en la playa.-

-Pero... Que yo sepa, tu no estás bautizado... os tendrá que casar un juez...-

-Lo hará el hermano de Lenalee-

-Es verdad! – Miró el reloj- Pero si ya son las 7, nos estarán esperando en el bar! Corre!-

Una vez todos reunidos, cada uno empezó a pedir algo para beber.

-Un granizado de limón- dejo Lavi

-Yo pediré lo mismo.-Afirmo la china.

-Yo quiero todos los helados de la carta, menos el de nueces, y también 5 crepes con chocolate y una con helado d vainilla.- paró un segundo para respirar- Y también un zumo de naranja y este pastel de fresa.- Todos se lo quedaron mirando- Que!? Es que hoy no tengo mucha hambre!-

-Tráigame lo que quiera, pero que no sea dulce-

-Yu, si quieres pediré por ti!- todo ilusionado- Ya se! Fresas con chocolate!-

-Pero quien te ha dicho que quiera!-

La camarera se fue

-Bueno chicos, yo y Allen ya hemos escogido el traje-

-Dirás, ya he escogido el traje, por que a mí nadie me ha dado la oportunidad de opinar...- decía el peliblanco todo desilusionado.

-No te preocupes! Yu y yo hemos encontrado un lugar que te encantará!-

-A si! Donde es!-

-Es sorpresa, ya lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento-

En ese momento entraron tres camareras con los pedidos.

-Uf...tengan su pedido...- decían dos chicas que llevaban en una enorme bandeja lo de Allen.

Les sirvieron y marcharon.

-Tsk., Moyashi, como puedes comer tanto!-

-Mmmm... emesta mugju rinco!- decía un poco sonrojado y lleno de helado por la cara.- Yu, que no comes? Lo e pedido especialmente para ti!- decía en un puchero.

-No me gustan las fresas... Y límpiate la cara! O es que no sabes hacer ni eso!-

-Cállate!- Kanda se acercó al pequeño y le lamió los labios, y al final juntarlos en un beso.-Mmmnm...No decías que no te gustaban los dulces?-

-Esto es otro tipo de dulce... Y me encanta- Y siguió con lo suyo, pero ahora introduciendo de vez en cuando alguna de sus fresas en su boca.

-Me voy a tomar el aire un rato!- dijo Lavi.

Se levantó de un golpe y se fue a zancadas hacía fuera.

-E-espera! Yo también voy!- Dijo la peliverde corriendo detrás de él.

Una vez a fuera.

-Lavi... entiendo como te sientes, pero no hay nada que hacer... nuestra lucha ha acabado, no puedes conformarte con su felicidad?

-No! Yo no puedo hacer como tu! No puedo olvidar a Allen! –

-Y que piensas, que para mi es fácil ver como mi mejor amigo esta con Kanda! Que no

me duele que le prefiera a él que a mi! –

-Pero tu te diste por vencida ya hace tiempo, pero yo, mientras no estén casados, haré todo a mi alcance para conquistarlo, aún que tenga que destrozar mi amistad con Kanda-

-Haz lo que quieras, pero luego asume las consecuencias...- Y dicho esto entró en el bar.


	3. Realmente es amor?

3. Realmente es amor?

Faltan 3 días para la boda…

-Ponemos a Lavi, Marie, Miranda, Krory y Lenalee en esta mesa.-

-Si, pero y Daisha?-

-Pues ponemos a Marie con él.-

-Pero Miranda sale con Marie, no estaría bien separarlos, además, te olvidas de Komui, no querrá alejarse de Lenalee.-

-Entupido Komui…- dijo Kanda algo molesto por el trabajo que le daba.

-Lavi! Ven ayudarnos!- gritaba Allen.

-Si! Ya voy, déjame acabar de colgar este globo!-

-Tsk… por que tenemos que decorar nosotros el lugar? Tendríamos que contratar a alguien!-

-Si! Pero alguien se gasto todo el dinero en algo, y no se en que! Por que este alguien no me lo quiere decir!- decía el menor.

-Si te lo dijera ya no sería una sorpresa…-

Apareció Lavi

-Que quieres Allen?-

-Pues, a ti que te parece esta distribución? A que está fatal!?-

-Haber…- se colocó a su lado y con una mano en su hombro y la otra en el papel empezó a hablar- yo movería a Krory hacía aquí, y él en esta mesa…- Ahora sus rostros estaban juntos, tocando por las mejillas.

-Conejo! Ya es suficiente, así está bien y punto!- dijo de repente a la vez que los separaba de un empujón.

-Vale, vale…- se retiró.

- No ves algo raro en Lavi?-

-Cierra tu boca de Moyashi y continua decorando!-

-M-mi boca de Moyashi! Yo no tengo boca de Moyashi!-

-Es verdad, si tuvieras boca de Moyashi no podrías ser tan glotón…-

-Bakanda…- una aura lo rodeo- me las…-

-Yu!- gritaba Lavi- ven aquí, ayúdame a colgar este globo!- agitando la mano.

-Tsk… ahora que querrá este tonto?- se fue hacia él.

Caminaba tan tranquilo hacía Lavi, cuando de repente el suelo se desmoronó debajo de sus pies.

-Jejeje…- una risita burlona se sentía.

-Lavi! Que coño as hecho! Sácame de aquí!-gritaba.

-No saldrás tan fácilmente, ahora Allen es enterito para mi, y tu no podrás hacer nada… jeje, que te lo pases bien con Sakura!- y se largó dejándolo tirado en ese hoyo.

- Sakura?-

- Si, es mi pitón.-

-Maldito!-

Allen iba colgando adornos, yacía rato que no veía ni a Yu ni Lavi.

-Aaaalleeeen!- decía mientras corría a gran velocidad hacía él.

-Lavi! As visto a Yu?-

-Me parece que dijo que se iba a casa, hacer no se que.- disimulando- Por cierto, quieres ir a tomar algo? Ya acabaras esto mas tarde!- Lo jaló del brazo y se largaron.

En el café…

-Está muy bueno este helado e chocolate…- decía muy feliz.

-Haber?- cogió un poco con su cucharilla y se lo metió en la boca- Mmmm… esta riquísimo…-

-Por cierto, por el camino me dijiste que querías decirme algo muy importante, que es?-

-Allen… tu quieres a Kanda?-

-Pues claro que si…-

- y él te quiere a ti?

- Claro-

-Cuantas veces te ha dicho que te quiere?

-…-

- Cuantas veces muestra afecto hacía ti?-

-Calla…-

-esto es amor?-

-Para ya… por favor…-

-Allen… realmente te quieres casar con él?-

-Lavi, no me gusta por donde va esta conversación, por favor, para ya…-

-Que harías si te dijera que hay alguien que te quiere, aparte de Kanda?-

- No te quiero escuchar…- Ahora se tapaba los oído con las manos.

-Allen, que dirías si e digiera que te quiero?- Lo cogió por los hombros y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.

* * *

Lo se... este capitulo es muy malo, prometo ponerme las pilas en el próximo!


	4. Maquiavélicos planes

**En el capítulo anterior…**

-Allen, que dirías si e digiera que te quiero?- Lo cogió por los hombros y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.

Maquiavélicos planes

Lavi profundizó más el beso, pero Allen no colaboraba. Se separó de él.

-L-lavi, yo no lo sabía…- una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla- ¿P-por qué nunca me lo dijiste…?- con una mano acarició la mejilla de Lavi.

-¿Crees que eso habría cambiado algo? Yo no lo creo…- puso su mano sobre la del peliblanco y la apartó.- No te preocupes, ya no me veras más…-se levantó.

- ¡Lavi, espera!-le cogió del brazo-Ya se que es egoísta de mi parte, pero, asistirás a la boda ¿no?- Lavi le miró y sonrió.

-Claro, soy el padrino, no puedo dejaros ala estacada, al fin y al cabo, Yu es mi mejor amigo- le acarició la cabeza.

Cogió su chaqueta y se fue.

-Mierda, que no llevo la cartera!¡!-

**Mientras tanto, en un agujero en el suelo…**

-¡! T-e mataré… d-de…gollaré… te…te… tor…turaré…-Decía un Kanda luchando con una enorme serpiente enroscada en su cuello-M-me ahogo…no puedo…resss….ah- se puso lila, y por fin en un gran esfuerzo se la quitó de encima- Maldita sea, seguro que ahora estará con mi Moyashi, haciendo vete a saber que cosas-un aura negra se comenzó a acumular- Y el Moyashi hará eso, y luego eso, y le dirá eso tan obsceno que me dice cuando lo hacemos, i…AAAARRRHHGGG!!!!-

Rápido, silencioso, eficaz, esa fue la muerte de la mascota de Lavi, que en paz descanse, amén.

-¡Noooo! ¡¡Yu, pero que le hiciste a mi serpiente!!- bajaba por unas escaleras.

-¡Y tu que le hiciste a mi futuro esposo!-

- Je, lo hemos disfrutado mucho en esos baños…-

-¡¡Yo te mato!!-puso sus manos en el cuello del pelirrojo.

-No tienes e porqué preocuparte, ese niño no sería capaz de engañarte, te quiere demasiado…- le dijo con una sonrisa algo triste y forzada, que de repente se tornó burlona- ¡Te tendrías que haber visto la cara!! ¡JAJAJA!!- se tronchaba.

-¡¡Argh!!- estreñía su cuello.

De repente se escuchó la voz más horripilante que Kanda pudo escuchar en su vida.

-Yuuuuuuuuuuu~~- Una voz de llamaba- Yuuuuuuuu~~- volvía a repetir.

-Eshta noh hesh l-a vozh d-eh…- como pudo.

-¡N-no, no puede ser, es mi madre!- dejó al conejo en el suelo.

Su madre asomó la cabeza en el agujero.

-Yu, ¿que haces aquí abajo!? ¿Y mí querido yerno? ¿Que es este agujero?! Hola Lavi, ¿que haces aquí? ¿Ya comes bien?-

-Sayako…-

-¡Yu, hijo, tienes que llamarme madre, m-a-d-r-e!! ¡¡Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir!!- sacó una pistola de debajo de su falda- ¡¿Acaso no te eduqué bien!?-

-No -le dijo sin rodeos, mientras Lavi se escabullía por la segunda escalera (¿de donde salió?)

-¡Oh! ¡Hijo, si tu padre estuviera con vida no se que pensaría!-

-¡pero si está vivo, a no ser que tu lo hayas rematado!-

-¡Como te atreves a decirle eso a tu madre!- sacó la metralleta- ¡¡Muere!!- empezó a disparar a todos lados.

Mientras, detrás de una columna, Lavi y Lenalee se refugiaban de los disparos.

-Lavi, ¿de verdad lo dejaste ir, como te dije? – le sonrió- ya lo sabía que al final entrarías en razón.

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Instinto de mujer… jojojojo-

………….Flash back……………

Lenalee paseaba por la calle y pasó por delante de un café cuando sintió un gran alboroto dentro y decidió entrar.

-¡Pero yo no tengo xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx,xx€!-

-¡Y porqué come tanto si no lo puede pagar!-

-Yo pensé que Lavi pagaría, pero luego…luego…¡me dijo que me quería! ¡Pero que como me iba casar, que se olvidaría de mi! ¿¡Que hago, señora, que puedo hacer!?-

-¡Oh, es conmovedor! ¡Que gran amigo tiene!- saltaron todas las mujeres del lugar.

Y así fue como se enteró.

……………Fin flash back…………….

-Bueno, lo importante, es que al final, te diste cuenta…

-Je –sonrió de lado-¿dejarlo ir? Eso solo se los dije para que Kanda se quedara quitecito, mientras yo actúo, Kanda no es tonto, y menos si tiene que ver con el Moyashi, ahora tengo a un Allen confundido, y un Kanda satisfecho, todo va a mi favor…-

- Me das pena, de verdad, te tendrías que ver…- le dijo enfadada- me voy, no quiero sentir nada más…

.o0º|(`·´)|º0o.

-Bueno, una historia muy enternecedora, pero… ¿me pagará a no?

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Lavi!

**CONTINUARÁ…** (cuando me de la inspiración XD)

* * *

Y bueno, como me hace pereza escribir algo, solo diré esto…

**Celestialsan : **¡Gracias, gracias, eres el/la (no tengo ni idea XD) mejor, tu si sabes subir mi ego! Besos, y continua leyendo, que dicen que va bien para el cerebro!


	5. confusiones

Confusiones

- Estas son hermosas! Y estas ni te digo! Oooohh pero estas quedarían aún mejor!

- P-pero…

- No, no , no! Estas! Estas son las mejores!

- son un poco… llamativas? Je-je-je…

- Pero que dices! Si te vas a casar con mi Yu tienes que tener lo mejor de lo mejor! – decía la madre de Kanda rodeada de cientos de flores distintas.

- Pero yo no quiero algo espectacular! Solo quiero casarme!

- Pero casarse implica hacer una gran boda! Son cosas que van unidas. Boda y invitados, boda y flores, boda y dinero…

- Si, dinero y deudas, deudas y Cross, Cross y alcohol, alcohol y borrachos…- una aura depresiva iba rodeando al chico peliblanco que cada vez se hundía más en el espeluznante mundo de los recuerdos.

- Chico, eres muy depresivo… ¡Ohh no! Allen, no caigas en el mundo de la bebida! ¡Ohh! Mi pobre hijo tendrá que cuidarte y alimentarte! – decía tumbada en el suelo con pose dramático y una película mental.

- Sayako… - con una gota en su frente – no soy ningún alcohólico…

- Bueno, volviendo al tema principal. Nos quedamos estas flores. ¿OK? Muy bien, pues estas. ¿A que son preciosas?¿si? si. Pues voy a pagar.- y se fue hacia el mostrador.

- ¡P-pero si no me as dejado decir nada!

…(Bar de siempre)…

-¿Por qué me llamaste?- dcía Kanda mientras se sentaba.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre Lavi…

…( Con Allen)…

-Senyor, le cobramos las flores o no? – decía la dependienta con una gota en su frente

-¡Nooo! ¡Yo no quiero estas flores!- gritaba Allen mientras forcejeaba con su suegra.

-¡Que si! ¡Que se las queda!- de decía sayako.

-¡Pero sabe cuanto cuestan!- lloraba a mares.

-¡Da igual, yo lo pago!

-¡Noo! ¡Tengo demasiadas deudas!

- ¡Pues no me lo devuelbas!

-¡Pero co-¡!

owari mo miezu hashiri nukeru

yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku

kodoku wo fuujikomete

tozashikakeru manazashi

habataku mono o mukaeru sora

shihaisareru no o osoreyashinai

akogareru mabayusa wa

subete o kaeru tame ni

dare mo yurusazu ni

doko he yukeru darou?

¡Mi móvil! – descolgó el teléfono- ¿si?

"Soy Lavi"

¿Por qué llamas?

"Por si querías ir a tomar algo en el bar de siempre"

Vale, ahora voy, es que tengo un pequeño problema con Sayako, pero ahora lo arreglo.

"Ok, te espero"

Bye

"Bye" – colgó el telefono.

¿Quién era?

Era Lavi, que decía que ahora van al bar de siempre, que si quería ir.

Pues ve, aquí ya no hay nada que hacer.

Pero…¿ y las flores?

Ya las he comprado

¡Quuuuuuuuuueeee! ¡Pero si te dije que no las quería! ¿Cuándo las compraste?

Mientras hablabas con Lavi jujujuju

…(Con Lavi)…

El pelirrojo estaba en medio de la calle viendo a través de la ventana del bar.

-Perfecto, todo va como lo planeé… Lenalee pensó que podría arreglarlo a mis espaldas , ilusa… ¿Cómo si no la conociera…?

- ¿A quien no conoces?

-¡Allen!

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

-eh? Ah! Es que acabo de llegar jejeje

-Pues entremos

- ok

Entraron en el bar y visualizaron a Kanda y Lenalee hablando muy seriamente.

-Aléjalo antes e casarte, te lo advierto…

-Yo también sospechaba, pero hoy lo vi con mis propios ojos, me traicionó…

-¿De que estáis hablando?- apareció Allen seguido de Lavi que acababan de escuchar una parte de la conversación.

-¡A-allen! ¿Q-que haces aquí? ¡P-pero si también esta Lavi! Jejejeje…

-Vinimos a tomar algo… los dos- intervino Lavi con una sonrisa triunfante.

- ¡Pues no se queden aquí plantados y sigan con su cita! ¡Los dos solos! Yo me largo…- Kanda cogió su chaqueta y salió como alma que se lleva el diablo.

-Yu… ¿pero que le pasa?- les preguntó a sus dos amigos con cara afligida.

-Creo que yo también me voy- Lenalee dejó un billete encima de la mesa y salió detrás de Kanda- ¡Kanda espera!

-Ahora que estamos tu y yo, tengo que contarte algo. Sentémonos.

Buscaron una mesa apartada del resto y se sentaron.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-es sobre Kanda y Lenalee…

-¿Que pasa con ellos?

-Creo que Lenlalee os quiere separar… no tendría que decírtelo pero tu a ella siempre les has gustado, y no puede soportar que os caséis.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Lenalee no haría algo así!

-Lo se… pero ella te quiere mucho y ha cambiado mucho también… yo le dije que lo dejara pero ella no lo puede soportar… ya lo has visto hoy…

-G-gracias Lavi por avisarme… pero no puede apartarla de mi vida, yo, tengo que arreglar esto, solo quedan 2 días para la boda.

-Vigila, podría hacerle daño a Kanda en un arrebato, o peor, hacértelo a ti…

- Y-yo… creo que tengo que pensar… - se levantó y pagó su parte y se marchó echo un mar de dudas.


End file.
